The Other Side
by Marsmellows
Summary: Mal is the daughter of a dangerous criminal. Ben is the son of the president. What happens when two worlds as different as theirs meet? They will never be the same. AU. Written as a book. Long chapters. True to the characters' essence. Doesn't follow the movie's plot.
1. Two Worlds Collide

**Inspired by the song 'Human' by Rag'n'Bone Man & Tokio Myers version of the same song.**

 **If you like the story and wish it to continue, please write a review and follow the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: TWO WORLDS COLLIDE**

Wicked World

A girl's eyes shimmered in mesmerizing hues of green as the sea reflected the sun rays straight to her face. She squinted her eyes for a second, and sighed with a bitter frown forming in her face. In the distance, the silhouette of a different world mixed up with the orange sky as if it were just a mirage, a simple illusion. She turned around giving her back to those who had given her their back first, and walked away.

The wind started to hit her with a vengeance while she walked down the gloomy and dangerous streets of her neighborhood. Her purple hair floated in sync with the wind giving her an ethereal look. Her pale skin looking almost transparent as the sun disappeared and left place to a colder atmosphere. And though her frame was in deed petite, people in the street ran and hid at the sight of her. Some of it had to do with herself, but most of it was linked to the blood running down her veins.

She stood in front of a small grocery store and kicked the door open, causing a crack to form on the glass. "Hello…" she greeted with a smile that sent shivers down the back of the young store's clerk. The boy was around the same age that the girl disrupting the store.

"Oh! Why so scared? Is it because of little old me?" She spoke with a fake sweet voice. Her expression mocking the poor boy's fright. "Awww! Don't pee yourself. That's disgusting." She winked and laughed as the boy stepped away from her, pressing his body against the shelves on the back while causing some cans of beans to land on the ground.

The purple haired girl shook her head. "No, no, no, no. Look at the mess you are making…" She grabbed a bag of snacks and opened it. Throwing some chips into her mouth, she spoke while chewing. "You know why I am here right?" She swallowed and smiled.

The boy tried to reply, but found himself with the wrong amount of air to do so, and just stood there with his mouth opened. The girl rolled her eyes and threw away the bag she was holding, stepping on the bag's contents that were now scattered all over the floor. "Your boss owes my mother." She said. Her previous smile now replace by a menacing blank expression.

"I-I-I I don't know." The boy managed to mutter. The purplette got closer to his shaking figure, which was two heads taller than her. She took out a gun and placed it bellow the guy's chin. The dangerous smile returning to her face.

"You better hand out the two grand. NOW." Answered the girl while tightening her grip on the gun, pressing it into his skin. The boy gulped and opened the cash register. "Good boy." She said smiling. "Now stand back!" she ordered. The young store's clerk did as he was told.

The purplette took the cash out, and started counting it with her right hand while using the left one to keep the gun pointed at the young fellow's head. "There's only five hundred." She said, saving the money on her jacket's pocket while still holding the gun up. "You better have the money next time I stop by. Ok? Tell that to your boss, be a sweetheart." The sarcastic tone of her voice palpable in each one of her lines.

She started to walk outside, not before turning around and shooting at the store's main light bulb, causing a big electric explosion. The girl laughed in amusement as she walked outside. She rolled her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the young worker rolled into a ball on a distant corner.

The sun was completely gone. The filthy streets of the Villa Isle looked even more sinister under the dim light of damaged light poles and twinkling light signs of small questionable stores. The petite figure of a purple haired girl now stood in the middle of a dark alley spraying her gang's name on a brick wall. Suddenly a tall muscled figured appeared behind her.

"Hey Jay. What's up." She greeted simply as she kept staring at the illegal canvas in front of her. The light hit the dark figure's features revealing a young boy with long black hair, slanted eyes and bronze skin. He was wearing a wide grin as he leaned on the wall next to the girl.

"You are in the zone Mal?" he asked his friend, as he laughed softly at her concentration.

"You bet!" she answered not taking her eyes out of the wall, at least not after spraying the final touches into her master piece. "We need to establish our territory. Uma, Harry and their stupid little group are messing with what's ours again." Mal stated as she stepped back to stare at her finished marking. In big black gothic letters, the words 'The Dragon's Lair' was surrounded by flames in colors green and purple.

"Neat!" commented Jay while nodding his head in approval at what he saw. He extended his fist towards the purple hair girl, and said "Rotten…"

"To the core!" she replied with a fist bump, as an extra pair of two voices joined the last sentence. A blue haired girl and a freckled white haired boy jumped down from a fire staircase that led to a very old door.

The four teenagers smiled at each other with mischief shining through their eyes. "Let's have some fun!" Said Mal as she noticed the presence of the other two. The gang was complete. 'The Dragon's Lair' caused havoc on its path, and though they were young, they were a force to be reckoned with in the isle. Probably due to their parents' past; each one of them being the kid of highly ranked criminals.

A not so swift ride

Not so far away, a beautiful and elegant limousine made an astounding contrast with the dreadful Villa Isle's streets. It had come to a sudden stop, and was surrounded by smoke. What the limousine's passengers didn't know was, that in this isle, things didn't happen by chance.

"Bennyboo! I told you! We shouldn't have come!" a girl shouted with a whiney voice, as her breathing quickened. "What's going to happen to us now!?" She started hyperventilating. Meanwhile, the chauffeur left the vehicle to assess the situation.

"Audrey breath." The boy next to her kindly muttered. He was handsome, and had a gentle face. His golden brown hair was straight and suited his hazel green eyes at perfection. He smiled softly at the girl sitting by his side. "I am sure James will find what's wrong with the car soon, and we will be able to return to Auradon County." The boy was not just kind, but also optimistic. Still, his companion was having none of that.

"We are going to die." Complained the girl, sighing dramatically in defeat. "And this is all your fault, Bennyboo!" she accused. "Why do we have to help this awful people!" she added. Her silicone nails taping impatiently on the fine leather sit.

"Audrey! It was an orphanage! They were little kids…" Ben couldn't believe what his girlfriend was saying. How could she be so oblivious to the reality around her? "This is just a small inconvenience, which will soon pass…" he insisted trying to stare at her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Your father is the president! He should be the one doing the nice mambo jambo. Not you! And most certainly not me!" She snapped. Ben sighed deeply. This had been a long day in deed. He was happy with his actions. The smile of the kids at their presents and the feast they brought made his heart feel warmer. But his girlfriend's attitude had been souring the ambient since early hours; way before the limousine stopped working.

He stared at the dark streets through the window. He was about to get lost in thought when a loud thud was heard. He and Audrey immediately sprinted up. Ben turned around, and saw that James, who had previously been under the hood of the car trying to fix the malfunction, now laid unconscious on the floor.

"Stay here!" Ben commanded, and went outside to aid his loyal worker. But before he could get to James, a sharp knife lightly pressed against his back.

"Hiya mate!" a low voice came from behind him. A tall muscular boy with blue eyes, brown hair and disheveled clothes was the one menacing him. "What is a fancy gent, such as yourself, doing here?" The thug asked, mocking the serious expression Ben held on his face.

"Harry!" A strong feminine voice came from the other side of the car. "This one locked the car!" She spat, while kicking the limousines door where Audrey was. A little squeal escaped the lips of the girl inside the limousine, as she tried to hide. The new comer had long light blue hair in small braids, chocolate skin and a ferocious glare plastered on her black coal eyes.

"Don't worry Uma!" the thug replied. "I have a feeling this one will tell us how to open it. Right pal?" He asked punching Ben in the arm, causing him to lose balance for a second.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just-" But Harry didn't let Ben finish the sentence. He hit the president's son straight on the stomach. The now injured boy felt the air leave his lungs, and fell on his knees crouching.

Trouble ahead

The Dragon's Lair's kids on the other hand had just stolen a couple of bottles from a liquor store; calmly enjoying the view of their territory. Even though the island was a horrid place to live, they felt comfortable in it, because they were feared and respected.

"Did you see their faces when we came inside!?" Commented Mal with excitement coloring her voice. She then drank a big sip of whiskey straight from the bottle, wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and laughed loudly; as a little kid celebrating a new toy.

"They didn't even attempt to stop us." The blue haired girl added cheerfully, as she sat on a broken bench while crossing her legs in a delicate way.

"I doubt they would be brave enough to try, Evie." Replied Jay with a smug look on his face, as he flexed his muscles. The long haired guy then tackled the skinny white haired one.

"Hey!" the small one complained, with his face against the floor, trying to push the muscled one away. "Let me go dude!"

"No until you give me the bag of chips you took from the store!" stated Jay firmly while pushing Carlos into the ground slightly harder. "That's right! I saw you!" the freckled boy grunted and pushed trying to free himself. Finally he resorted to pulling one of Jay's legs. The muscled boy fall into the ground due to the smaller kid's treachery, and both started to wrestle.

"Carlos! Jay! Knock it of guys!" Mal reprimanded, as she handed the whiskey bottle she was holding to Evie. "We don't have that much time. Our parents are waiting." Commanded the petit purplette.

Mal started walking, when all of the sudden she heard screaming and grunting cut through the silence of the night. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Guys." She said to her friends as she extended her arms indicating them to stop walking. "Have you heard that?" she practically hissed staring at the direction of the noise.

"Sorry," muttered Carlos with an embarrass expression. "I ate four bags of chips and…"

"Eww!" Expressed Evie, stepping away from her freckled friend. Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance at the other three for not understanding what she meant. Jay palmed Carlos on the back while shaking his head.

"I meant…" spoke the purplette again, this time between clenched teeth. "Have you heard that!" she said, signaling towards the direction of the noise. Some laughter could also be distinguished besides the yelling. Someone was menacing someone. The four pair of eyes widened. Who could be causing all of this fuss at this unholy hours? If it weren't them, or their parents… and then it suddenly clicked; Uma and Harry.

"Are they in our territory again?" Asked Evie, with clear concern filtering through her words. If they had, that definitely meant serious trouble. And though The Dragon's Lair's kids were the strongest and most feared ones, Uma and her gang had their ways to cause damage.

"If they are…" started Mal with a menacing tone in her voice, "they will regret it." She sentenced. And with that the four friends walked towards danger. As they always did.

Two Worlds

The world around Ben was twirling and swirling. He had received two kicks on the stomach, and one mighty blow on his head. Although he was the one receiving the anger from the thugs attacking the limousine, he still worried for the other two that had come along with him. Audrey and James. One was safe inside the car. But for how long? And the other was lying on the pavement, probably with a serious head injury.

The thugs had left him on the floor, while they tried to force the luxurious vehicle's doors open. Uma and Harry were speaking, launching looks at Ben from time to time. While other five trashed the limousine.

Ben stared into the nothingness of the darkened streets, as a terrible sense of helplessness invaded his heart. Suddenly, he caught the glimpse of something staring at him from the distant sidewalk. Right behind some tall bushes, there was something, someone.

His eyes locked with the strangers'. Hazel green staring into emerald orbs. Even though it was just a couple of seconds, it felt as if time had come to a pause. He saw something in those eyes. As crazy as that sounded, he felt things were going to be alright. Some way or another.

After those brief moments, the eyes disappeared just as fast as they had made their appearance. The night turned cold once again. Ben was slowly coming back to his senses, and tried to stand up. As soon as he was about to make it into his two feet, a hand shoved him against the car, and held him by the neck.

"Time is up!" Harry yelled on his face, he then pressed his arm tighter against Ben's pipes, making him grunt weakly in response. "How. Do. We. Open. The. Car." Spoke Harry, with a threatening grin and crazy eyes.

A gunshot stopped the scene, shattering the limousine's mirror right next to Harry, splattering him with some of the pieces. He stepped back, leaving Ben to slide down the car's side. "What the…" growled Harry.

More gunshots were heard, two of Uma and Harry's gang members flew the scene in a heartbeat. Uma stared at the direction from where the gunshots were coming from, and faced them defiantly. "Who is it?!" she demanded with a powerful voice, Harry stood beside her. The remaining three thugs of their gang covered themselves and tried to hide.

"Hello Uma!" jumped Mal out of nowhere and landed lightly on her feet. She had an innocent smile plastered on her lips. Gun in hand she stood up. She was so short, she looked like a tiny pixie, but everyone in the isle knew that it was just appearances. "I stopped by to say hi." The purplette spoke with fake sweetness.

Harry started to walk towards Mal with his knife raised up in the air. But stopped dead on his tracks; Evie, Jay and Carlos walked to the sides of Mal, surrounding her. "And with I…" said the purple haired girl smiling at her three friends "I meant WE." Her expression took on a darker note as she tilted her head slightly down. A wild feline staring at her prey.

"So, what do you want?" asked Uma with disdain. "This limo is in-!"

"I don't really care." The purplette cut Uma's sentence. "Now it's ours. So leave." Hissed Mal. At that Harry started to close up on the pixie girl's figure again, but was faced by Jay. They both stayed inches apart from each other. A fair match.

"What if we don't." dared Uma, she also took some steps towards the core four. Mal shook her head slightly and chuckled. She started to move the gun from one side to another.

"I don't think you are gonna like it." Replied the pixie, with sarcastic concern staining her remark. Uma was visibly shaking; out of anger not fear. She knew that gun in hand the core four had the advantage. Why the hell did she not take her gun out!? She reprimanded herself mentally.

"You are not going to kill us." Spoke Uma with confidence as she stared straight into Mal's eyes, not stepping back, not even a bit. Harry smirked at Uma's comment and crossed his arms over his chest, taking a more comfortable position.

"There are things worse than death." Threatened Mal. Harry lost his poise, but held his ground right in front of Jay. Uma was fuming, but she wasn't going to risk it. She knew Mal a little bit too well, and knew that the purplette wasn't baffling.

"Let's go Harry." Commanded Uma with a dark tone staining her voice. Harry turned around and stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Let's go!" she yelled and Harry walked towards her obeying his leader's order. "Until some other time Mal. You don't get to win every time!" She spat, and with that Uma, Harry and the remaining three gang members left into the shadows.

The Dragon's Lair's kids remained still for a couple of minutes, to see if the Monsters of the Tide made a comeback. But lucky for the later ones, that didn't happen. Wise of them to go away, thought Mal with a proud smile on her features.

When she turned around, she saw Jay happily approaching the limousine. Audrey's screams could be heard from inside the vehicle. Mal rolled her eyes, and rapidly walked towards Jay. She stopped him. "Time for us to leave too," stated Mal. Evie, Carlos and Jay's faces turned slightly to the side in confusion.

"But Mal! It's a Limo! Imagine the cash!" said Jay with enthusiasm as he pointed at the car in front of them. Mal chuckled and shook her head.

"Let's go or we will be late." To be honest with herself, Mal was surprised and confused too. Why was she doing this? She was ruthless and had no compassion in her heart. Why… and the question lingered in her mind as she slightly pushed her friends to walk away.

She was behind them and turned around to stare at the scene for one last time. A boy around her age was staring at her profoundly. He looked slightly bruised, but besides that he looked fine. Why was Mal wondering about the well-being of that stranger, who was obviously an Auradon kid?

She was about to look away in anger with herself when their eyes met once again. She got lost in those eyes for a couple of seconds. And then it happened… he smiled at her. A soft gentle smile, better than what any thank you could ever express. The purple haired girl didn't return it, but Ben had managed to do something no one had ever done; startle her. Her cheeks flashed to bright pink as she turned around. Their worlds were never going to be the same.

* * *

 **Update 11/16/2018 – Grammar & Style Correction (No changes to plot) **

\- Thanks a lot to UnicornSprinkl3 for my first review and helping me out! I am so glad you are liking the story so far!

\- Special mention to two close friends of mine! For helping me improve the redaction of the story. Thanks radox123 & Ariana!


	2. Light My Darkness

**Story inspired by the song 'Human' by Rag'n'Bone Man & Tokio Myers version of the same song.**

 **Chapter inspired by the song 'Leave a Light On' by Tom Walker.**

 **If you like the story and wish it to continue, please write a review and follow the story.**

Once again, thank you to UnicornSprinkl3 and to pinksakura271 for their reviews on the first chapter. This one goes for you guys.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: LIGHT MY DARKNESS**

Family Portrait

"Our authorities are still looking for the ruthless band of criminals that are-" a glass abruptly landed on the television screen, causing it to crack and turn black. A roar of laughter filled the intoxicated air. It was a dark and filthy hall, surrounded by dusty furniture, pealing walls and stained windows.

"Those idiots!" mocked the woman sitting at the largest couch. She had pale skin and the same emerald eyes of a certain purplette. Her hair however was dark brown, and was pulled up into two tall ponytails that resembled horns. "They don't even know our names…" She said still cackling, and drying the laugh tears that were trapped in her eyes with her fingers.

"They will never catch us! Ha!" answered a woman with an afro that was half white half black. She was wearing a long fur coat, and a bit too much of red lipstick. The cigarette she was smoking was tarnishing the air with a fog like look; it was already her twentieth one of the day.

"But we need a big break. Something that takes us to the big leagues. You know financially." Commented a woman all dressed in dark blue, wearing too much eye shadow. Her face looked spoiled due to cosmetic surgeries and botox.

"We could rob the bank down the street again!" Added a man slurring slightly. He had deep eyes and bronze skin; he looked a lot like a certain muscled guy with long black hair, but after years of drinking too much and losing himself.

The woman with the green eyes stood up and slapped the guy on the back of his head. "That's why we are stuck here!" she spat. "Because you don't think big." She continued bitterly. "I have been playing with an idea for a while about kidnapping t-" but before she could finish, the door on the back opened.

"Mother…" greeted the purple haired girl as she entered the gloomy picture. Right behind her Jay, Evie and Carlos made their entrance. All of them looked nervous, insecure. They were not even the shadow of what they were outside those walls.

"Mal!" spoke the woman with the two pony tail horns. "So glad you are finally joining us…" added with a dangerous smile on her lips. Mal gulped loudly as her mother approached. Once the woman was next to her daughter she pulled the purplette's hair back roughly. "Why are you guys two hours late?" she spoke between clenched teeth. "We had a meeting." The woman sing sang those last words as her stare was buried deep into her daughters' eyes.

"I am sorry mother," spoke Mal with difficulty, her skull hurting from where the hair strands were being pulled too hard. The horned lady left her daughter's hair go and sighed.

"Forget about the apologies," the woman spoke bluntly. "Where is the money I sent you to collect?" Mal's mother was the head of all criminal activity on the isle, and was slowly introducing her daughter to the 'family business.'

Mal handed her the five hundred dollars she had managed to collect. After her mother counted the money annoyance could be clearly seen on her angular features. "Where's the rest Mal?" the woman threw the money on the table as she questioned the purple haired girl.

"They. I. I mean… they will give it later?" answered the pixie girl with uncertainty. "But I shot at the light bulb as a warning." Added the purple haired girl with a small smile. Trying to please her mother was Mal's greatest wish in life.

"Did you shoot someone?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow. Mal shook her head. The ponytailed lady almost growled at the answer, slapping the young girl straight on the face. Mal took a deep breath, and placed her left hand gently on top of her cheek's burning skin.

"You are my daughter!" yelled the woman on the purplette's face. "You should know better! Act the part!" the woman turned around, suddenly stumping on the floor loudly, making everyone in the room flinch slightly. "They won't fear us, if we don't act," continued Mal's mother. "You have to cause some kind of physical damage as a warning. How many times have I told you that?!"

"Now leave my view," commanded the woman with a swift movement of her hand "I can't see you right now." Mal's mouth was slightly open as to say something, then two hands gently leaned on the purplette's shoulders and tugged her lightly to a side; it was Evie.

"Come on. Let's go," muttered the blue haired girl on Mal's ear. "See you at home mom!" spoke Evie, staring at the woman with too much botox, whom smiled at her youngster and nodded. The stare she gave her though, was more of a woman contemplating a gold mine, rather than a daughter.

"Bye dad." said Jay with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he waved at the man that looked like him. The drunken guy slurred a goodbye as well, and purred himself another glass of whiskey despite his already deplorable state.

"Carlos! Baby! Don't forget you need to be home early tomorrow! The store needs some cleaning, and mommy wants you to cook a nice breakfast for her!" Carlos shrugged nodding at her mother, then he followed his friends.

The core four closed the door that led to Mal's house, leaving the truth of their horrid lives behind, at least for the night. The only true family they had ever met was right there with them, The Dragon's Lair gang.

Guess who's on the news

It had already been two days since the limo incident. Villa Isle streets seemed more dreadful than ever. On the fifth floor of an abandoned unfinished building, the song Numb was rocking the empty corridors of what could have been. And though it looked hunted, the sound was in no way coming from a supernatural source. Among the tainted walls, in one of the many empty apartments, which could be defined as The Dragon's Lair's headquarters, a purpled haired girl was sitting on the floor with numerous sketches scattered around her.

Mal's hands were black with charcoal and her brows furrowed in concentration at what she was now working on. She lifted her left hand after one last stroke, then stared at the finished piece. A smile playing at the corner of her lips. Suddenly the door opened, and Mal quickly hid the paper in her hand under a rug. Evie turned off the stereo.

"Hi M! Didn't expect to see you here," greeted the blue haired girl as she walked inside with a big bag hanging from her right shoulder. Her eyes then roamed around her friend's sketches, a worried look took over her eyes. All of them were dire images with a common theme; Mal's mother. "M what happened? Would you like to talk about it?" offered Evie with a soft tone in her voice as she sat next to the purplette.

"Nope." Replied the pixie with one swift movement of her head. "Not really…" and then she shrugged pursing her lips. Evie knew Mal by heart, so she didn't press the matter any further. The blue haired girl just sighed in reply and sat quietly.

After an awkward silence the pixie decided to light things up a bit. "Huge bag E… Are you moving here or what?" joked the purple haired girl, nudging her friend slightly on the ribs. Soon realizing that she had hit a nerve. "You are?" she asked again, this time raising an eyebrow with bafflement written all over her face.

"Yeah…" replied Evie and cleared her throat. "For a while at least." the blue haired girl smiled sadly. The awkward silence returned. The pixie knew the one to blame was the blue haired girl's mother, both of them left the subject drop and just sat there for a little longer.

"Our lives are so screweeeed!" Mal broke the silence once again. Both girls stared at each other and broke into laughter. It was either that or crying. And they never cried.

They both laid on the floor, staring at the sealing, still laughing. The sound of the door opening made the purplette sit back up, quickly followed by Evie.

"Are we in a party or something?" asked Jay, who now smiled at his both giggling friends.

"Totally!" muttered Mal while drying the laughter tears that were making her mascara run slightly. "Care to join us?" added the pixie with a crocked smile.

"Sure! My dad is completely wasted and the house stinks." Jay replied, letting himself fall on the ball shaped puff that was placed next to both girls.

Nights such as that were a common occurrence for The Dragon's Lair's kids. Sometimes all four would sleep in that abandoned apartment, they had turned it into theirs. Sometimes just two, and sometimes one lonely soul took refugee behind those walls.

Though none of them had brought food, a couple of joints found their way into the reunion. After some needed laughter, some mundane chit chat, and some plotting, the three figures soon fell asleep in their safe haven.

But the slumber was not meant to last long. The door once again, disrupting the sleeping figures' dreams. "GUYS!" a voice alarmed. Evie's heart was beating hard against her chest, Jay stood in a defensive position, and Mal still half asleep and half-awake, grabbed her gun, pointing it at the intruder. But she soon let it down, when she realized who he was.

"Carlos!" complained Mal standing up and slapping the freckled boy's arm "I almost shoot you!"

"You scared the living hell out of us!" added Evie as she tried to ease herself down. Waking up like that was definitely not the plan.

"Dude! You could have entered quietly!" said Jay while rolling his eyes, and letting himself fall back down onto the puff where he had fallen asleep.

"You need to turn on the tv, now!" Carlos replied without minding about his friends' complains. "Now! It's all over the news!" he said as he jumped and grabbed the remote control turning the small television that Jay had stolen for them a couple of months back.

The first channel to come up had a blonde woman as the news anchor and bellow her a headline that read 'President's son safe after limousine gets attacked'.

"Apparently the events took place two nights ago," the woman on the screen informed. "The details of what happened in Villa Isle have not been fully revealed yet. What we do know, and were happy to report this morning, is that Benjamin Adams, the president's son, is safe and recovering from minor injuries. The other two passengers were James Dong who was the driver and Audrey Phillips, the daughter of one of the richest families of the entire country…"

The woman kept on going, but the gang of teens staring at the television were in complete and utter shock. "What!" Mal was the first one to speak up. "What! What! WHAT!" was the only word that left the pixie's lips.

"O.M.G. we saved the president's son?!" jelled the blue haired girl with wide open eyes. "That's so cool you guys!" she continued. Jay was about to say something when Mal suddenly covered his mouth with her right hand, she pointed towards the television with the other.

There, filling the screen, four drawings that looked exactly like them, minus some slight differences, were being displayed. "This are the spoken portraits of the unknown heroes that saved the president's son's life. This spoken portraits were released this afternoon. If you know, or if you are them, you are welcome to approach Auradon's capitol any time. The president and his family would like to thank you in person." The anchor then smiled at the camera and proceeded with other news.

Mal uncovered Jay's mouth and abruptly unplugged the television. "I am dead. I am so dead you guys," said Mal as she gulped loudly. She felt the lump of her throat tighten with each intake of breath. The pixie girl let herself fall down on a small lounge chair that was placed against one of the largest windows. She lifted her legs and hugged her knees.

"Mal…" said Evie placing a gentle hand against her friend's shoulder. "Maybe she didn't see it…" but it was just an attempt to make her friend feel better, of course that woman had seen it. As well as the parents of each of the kids in that room, not to mention the entire country, of course.

"Well either way. You don't have to go back home. At least not just yet." spoke Jay as well, with concern shining in his eyes. They all knew Mal's mother, and what she was capable of when angered. "None of us have. Or want to." He added quickly while chuckling to lighten the room's mood.

Like the other two, the freckled boy also wanted to ease out the tension of the purplette. "Yeah. My mom is probably stuffing another animal's corpse and naming it Carlos II." He said shuttering, but laughing at the same time.

Evie and Jay echoed Carlos laughter softly, and Mal eventually started to join in. "That was a poor attempt at humoring me you guys." Said Mal with a smirk. "It wasn't that good, but I'll take what I get." She winked, the other three smiled back at her. They weren't big on hugs, or thank-yous, but they had their own way of supporting each other.

Eventually Evie, Jay and Carlos fell asleep. But Mal's eyes remained wide open. She wasn't a stranger to her mother's disappointment, she knew that whichever thing was coming her way was bad, to say the least. Mal reached to the nearby rug where she had preciously hidden her last drawing from Evie, and pulled it out. She stared at it; for the first time that night, peace flood her face.

The drawing was unlike all the others she had done. It wasn't a drawing of her mother, or the Dragon's Lair's tag, or street art, or violent sceneries. It was a drawing of the president's son. A clean portrait, a nice portrait, of a face she remembered, of a boy she had only seen once in her life. "So Benjamin ha…" she whispered to herself "Ben" she repeated. An involuntary smile appeared on her lips, but she was quick to correct herself; frowning, she slammed the paper to a side. "What's wrong with me?" She questioned under her breath, sighing deeply, and covering her face with both of her hands.

She then leaned her head against the cold window of that fifth floor. Everything was dark on Villa Isle. Not even the dim light poles were enough to cut through that suffocating darkness. But then, at the distance, a glimpse of Auradon County could be seen, right behind the black sea. And a light, which to Mal's eyes seemed brighter than the others, caught her attention.

Her mind flashed with images of those hazel green eyes. A feeling of calmness and ease returned to her heart. She felt it flutter with an unknown force. The purplette denied it, once again, and forced herself to sleep. What the pixie girl didn't know, was that in the middle of her slumber, and to her dismay, her left hand wondered and brought Ben's portrait against her chest. An unconscious hug that brought two hearts dangerously closer.

Leave the light on

In a luxurious house that seemed taken out straight from a fairy tale book, a lonely light could be clearly seen on the top floor. There, the president's son was recovering from his injuries. He had not sustained any major ones, but his worried parents insisted on him taking a couple of days in bed.

He was staring intently at a paper on both of his hands when a knock on the door took him out of his reverie. "Come on in." Ben spoke while leaving the paper sheet face down on his night stand.

"So how are you feeling?" Came the voice of a girl, who immediately entered the room and leaned on the wall next to the bed. She was around Ben's age and had black slanted eyes, framed by mid length black hair that was straight as silk.

"You are not going to nag me Lonnie?" the boy asked amused, knowing his friend a bit too well. They had been friends since early childhood. Ben's parents had always been an influential family of politicians who were close with the girl's parents. Lonnie's mother was a CIA high ranked officer, and her father was in charge of the FBI.

Lonnie chuckled and sat on a small chair that was near the bed where Ben was laying. "How did you know? That was the entire purpose of this visit." She stated causing Ben to laugh and feel a twitch of pain in his bruised ribs. She smiled at the boy with the hazel green eyes. "But seriously, couldn't you have taken at least one bodyguard?" She spoke with raised eyebrows, as if stating the obvious.

"You know I don't like the attention. I didn't want the press, or any of that fuss." He replied honestly "Plus it was meant to be a calmed day with the children from the orphanage." He added shrugging.

Lonnie was proud of her friend's kind nature, but was still worried. That nature usually got him into trouble. He was too trusting to see the world's dark side. "Still… if you insist on going to dangerous places alone, you should learn self-defense, you dork." She said throwing him a stress relieve ball that was placed near Ben's feet. The president's son caught it in midair before it could hit him.

"Hey!" he said, pretending to be hurt by Lonnie's actions. "No attacking the guy on recovery." He added and laughed as he proceeded to squish the ball.

"Well, at least you have good reflexes." She noted smiling as she stood up and walked towards his night stand, quickly taking the paper sheet on it before Ben could stop her. "But not good enough to keep me from grabbing this! What is this?" she asked, realizing that her friend was blushing. She stared at it and smiled playfully at him. "Ohhh… I see" she grinned amused at her friend's nervousness.

It was the spoken portrait the police had made of the purple haired girl, according to Ben's description. "I just… Can I have it back?" asked Ben without being able to articulate any coherent explanation as to why he had kept the emerald green eyed girl portrait.

"Sure," replied Lonnie while chuckling and placing the image back on the nightstand. "I guess I'll leave you two alone…" added the silk haired girl, having way too much fun at the situation.

"Lonnie it's not like that." He replied, rolling his eyes with a smile. But was it not really? Ben quickly shook those thoughts away. He had a girlfriend, for crying out loud.

"Just rest. Ok?" she laughed, clearly sensing there was something Ben could not admit to himself, at least not for the moment being. Lonnie was about to exit the room and turned the light off.

"Wait!" Ben quickly added. "Please turn it back on. I have this weird feeling that it has to stay on for tonight." And it was in deed a strong sense of someone needing it on. Not him but someone, somewhere.

"Welp someone is losing it." Punned Lonnie as she turned the light back on. "See you tomorrow at school!" and with that she left Ben alone with his thoughts

The president's son stared at the light bulb for a couple of seconds, but quickly blinked when the light proved to be too much for his tired eyes. Maybe he was losing it, he thought. He sighed deeply and then stared at the portrait, which was now directly staring at him. What he didn't know was, that he was in deed losing it, but losing something rather different than his mind, and he was losing it to those eyes that ignited that strange night in Villa Isle two days ago.

* * *

 **Update 11/17/2018 – Grammar & Style Correction (No changes to plot) **

* New chapters will be uploaded once a week.

* pinksakura271's request accepted. Thank you very much for the ideas and the support!

* Special mention to two close friends of mine! For helping me improve the redaction of the story. Thanks radox123 & Ariana!


	3. Lost Souls in Reverie

**Story inspired by the song 'Human' by Rag'n'Bone Man & Tokio Myers version of the same song.**

 **Chapter inspired by the song 'Renegades' by X Ambassadors.**

 **If you like this fanfic and wish it to continue, please write a review and follow the story.**

This chapter took two weeks before seeing the light because it is longer than the other two.

A huge shout out to Descendantsfan, pinksakura271 and pianomaster3362! Thank you so much!

Thank you so much to radox123 for the tough love and for helping me improve this story!

This chapter goes to pinksakura271 for her thoughtful review and ideas.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: LOST SOULS IN REVERIE**

Wicked Plans

The Dragon's Lair gang had remained in hiding the next day. It wasn't exactly fear what kept them there, it was pure survival instinct. Their stomachs were churning due to the lack of food, but they were no strangers to emptiness; they could deal with the dreadful feeling for a little longer.

On a fluffy lime green rug that was conveniently placed under a skylight, Jay stared at the grey afternoon. "Perhaps we should go out." This statement brought the attention of two other people present in the room. Carlos and Mal's heads snapped towards the bulky guy's figure. "I mean it's either starve or-"

"Getting murdered?" Interrupted the pixie girl with a sarcastic tone that in a strange way, kept a hint of truthfulness mixed up. Carlos nodded vehemently at those last words, clearly trying to look amused in order to hide the fear sparkling in his brown eyes. Mal huffed, blowing some purple hair strands away from her face. "I know…" she finally stated. "We can't stay here forever. I know," she repeated.

"So any ideas?" Asked Jay to their purple haired leader. Mal's orbs turned to a side shining a brighter green than they usually did, this always happened when she was deep in thought. She felt a sting puncturing her soul when she realized she had probably disappointed her mother beyond repair. She was also scared of her mom's wrath towards her, but even more scared for it turning towards her gang members. "So?" pressed the guy with the slanted eyes.

"I am plotting!" Snapped Mal at the insistence, but more at the frustration of not actually having a plan. "Jeez!" She rolled her eyes and walked away from the two boys. _Let her think!_ Mouthed Carlos at Jay, who turned back to pay attention to the dim light rays entering through the roof.

As Mal was pacing around the room, she soon realized that there was one person that had remained strangely quiet during the entire ordeal between her and the boys. She spotted the blue haired cause of her worries, and closed the distance between them with a few steps.

"A penny for your thoughts." Spoke Mal in a soft voice once she was next to her friend. The bluette had been leaning on a wall, and staring at a darkened spot on the floor for the past thirty minutes or so. The purplette's comment made the blue haired girl snap back to reality.

Evie smiled warmly at the pixie in front of her. "Make it a thousand dollars, and we might have a deal." She replied jokingly with a short laugh. Mal chuckled at her friend's comeback and rolled her eyes.

"E..." the purple haired girl said with a crocked smile on her lips. "Come on. You've been way too quiet for… you know, being Evie." Mal raised both of her eyebrows, retaining the smile from before. Both giggled for a couple of seconds. But then a shadow took over Evie's brown eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

"My mom wants me in… HER business." The girl of the blue locks let the words exit her body in a quick whisper, which Mal was lucky to catch. The pixie girl's eyes closed for a couple of seconds, opening back up shortly after, with a puzzled expression. Clearly a sign of a mind not wanting to process what it had just heard.

"Grimhilde wants you to what!?" The fire took a bit to ignite the purplette's eyes, but once it did, the rage they emanated could be physically felt. She was very protective over her gang members, and the thought of Evie in that place… with old men wanting to… getting to… she wanted to puke right then and there. "She is dead. I am gonna get her…" Mal suddenly took a couple of steps towards the door, but was quickly held by the wrist by Evie.

"M just… forget what I said, please." Her friend pleaded, not wanting to add up to the already tumultuous situation they were all in. The purplette took a deep breath, once Evie's grip on her wrist loosened, she went back to pacing, this time with more urgency in her steps.

Time seemed to slow down, the painful half hour that followed the events appeared like decades to Mal. Suddenly, a spark of realization took over the pixie girl's features. "I'VE GOT IT!" the abrupt chant of victory the purplette gave called the attention of her gang. Three set of eyes were now fixed on their petite leader, and walked towards her, surrounding the pixie in an open circle. "If we pull this out, we are out of the hook." Spoke Mal calmly, a mischievous smile played at the corner of her lips. "First, we need to look for our parents and speak to them."

"Mal… I understand that you might be feeling a bit suicidal," Carlos was the first one to break the silence that took over the room after the purplette's last words. "But, we do not have a death wish." Added the freckled boy, while motioning towards Jay and Evie. At this, the pixie leader rolled her eyes with a loud sigh that held a small hiss in the end.

"I have the way…" the purple haired girl replied between clenched teeth, trying to retain what little of patience she had left. "…to free you and Evie from the joke of mothers you have. To help Jay move out from the stinking house of his father."

"Hey!" Jay quickly added trying to look hurt by the pixie's statement, but after a quick thought, he rapidly changed his demeanor for an acknowledging smile, and he nodded. "Well it is stinky." He shrugged nodding.

Mal chuckled at his friend admission and quickly continued. "And most importantly of course, to make my mother proud." Her lips turned slightly upwards in a smug smile, she was content with herself, and she couldn't wait to tell her mom, so she could finally stop being a disappointment to the woman that birth her. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Change of Mission

Mal's mother was fuming. Blasphemies spilled from her mouth at every single second that passed by. How could her daughter have been so stupid! Now they were on the public eye! She had risked so much for what… for saving a worthless boy?! Who, by hell's luck, turned out to be the president's son?! The horned woman huffed. Oh, if that daughter of hers would have been there in that second, she would have regretted the day she was born. The other three figures in the room remained silent; they just hoped that the woman's wrath wouldn't turn on them, due to their kids' reckless actions. As the emerald eyed criminal practically roared at what had happened, some complaining and wrestling sounds echoed through the room, they were coming from the corridors.

"Hey get of me! … And you take your hands off of Evie!" the voice was unmistakable. By any means, it was Mal's. The horned lady felt her blood burn. Her goons had found the little traitor. But soon, other voices could also be heard. The little traitors, she corrected in her mind.

"Ouch! Could you, please, be a bit mor- Oow!" The woman with too much botox froze at the sound of her daughter's voice. Evie had run away as soon as Grimhilde had informed her of her decision. In a way, she was wondering if it would have been better for her daughter to stay away for a while, giving the circumstances.

"No! Noo! Let me out! I want out! Wow!" As those screams were heard, the woman in the fur coat covered her face in embarrassment. His boy was such a weakling, she thought. But in a way, he was good help for dusting her beautifully dissected pieces… and cooking. Carlos was a good cook. So she just bared with him. "AAhhhhh!" That boy! She sighed.

"I can walk by myself! And you, put Carlos down!" Jay's father would have reacted to his son's words, but he was just way up there in alcohol. He shifted a bit in his sit, with confused and dizzy eyes.

The doors to the main hall flew open, causing a loud BAM. First entered a short man, as muscled as a bull, he was grabbing Evie by the arm and dragging her towards the hall. Then came Carlos who was being carried as a bag, while struggling to free himself from the thugs' grip. Soon after, Jay followed; due to his strength, the taller of the goons had a tight hold on both of his arms, the man restraining him was a literal human tank. And finally entered Mal, in which could be clearly described as a feral creature rage attack. The man who captured her was in deed having a tough time; the girl he was supposed to be 'escorting' bit, scratched and contorted each time he tried to gain control over her tiny figure. And he thought she was going to be the easy one, how wrong he had been. She was a mighty tiny vixen, his arms were all covered in scratches, superficial bite wounds and bruises, while the petite purple haired girl was unharmed. At least he had gotten a hold of her gun in time, and was now sporting it, tightly secured on his best.

"STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE!" jelled the horned lady, with a voice that made everyone in the room stay completely still and quiet. Even a needle landing on the floor could have been heard right after. Carlos stopped struggling, Evie stopped complaining, Jay managed to free his arms, and a sigh of deep relief could be heard from the thug that was in charge of Mal, as he was finally able to let her go, the pixie stopped attacking him.

"Mistress Maleficent we caught the rats." Uttered the scratched goon, using Mal's mother alias, the man then stared at the purplette with rabid eyes. The pixie raised one eyebrow and smiled in mockery at what one of her mom's lap dogs had just said.

"We CAME here on our own. You didn't catch a thing, you idiot!" retorted the feisty little purplette. Still angered at her mother's gorillas, for manhandling the members of her gang and herself. "Mother,…" the pixie girl turned her attention towards Maleficent "we came here because-" She had taken a couple of steps towards the woman in question, but the horned lady met her half way. Maleficent pressed her hand tightly against the petite girl's throat. Her sharp nails dug under Mal's soft skin, as her grip on her daughter's neck grew stronger. The other three Dragon's Lair kids tried to run in their leader's help, only to be stopped immediately by the goons that had brought them.

"Mo-ther" The purplette struggled to speak, not much air left in her lungs to do so. "It-was-a-a" she tried to swallow, but the hand pressing her throat only made her gag. "Ruse" she managed to let out in an airy voice. The pixie girl suddenly felt fresh air enter her body, her mother had spared her, for now. She stumbled a bit while coughing loudly, finally managing to steady herself after the shock.

"Ruse?" Maleficent asked, emerald green meeting the same shade of emerald green. "You have five minutes to explain yourself, young lady." The woman snapped her fingers, and the man that had brought Mal inside, was quick to place a chair next to her. The horned lady took a sit. Her mother's erratic mood swings always baffled her. How could she be so calm, right after almost killing her own daughter? Would she have killed her? And that last question stung, even more than the deep nail marks around the skin of her neck.

Mal swallowed before speaking, finding that action much easier now. "The whole thing was planned. We wanted to look like the heroes." The purplette's mother raised a mistrustful eyebrow at her words. It was amazing how much they were alike, and the same time, not. "The idea was gaining the president's son's trust."

"And what was the ulterior motive, besides trust, of course, that made you cause all that fuss?" The woman with the two high ponytails on the back of her head inquired.

"Well… because he is surrounded by the richest of the richest." Mal always surprised herself at how easy it was to lie. It was second nature to her; as easy as existing. She had done it since early infancy, probably the reason she survived throughout her sordid life. "And we plan on, you know, emptying some bank accounts, steal some valuable jewelry. After becoming friends with those people, that is." The pixie girl saw doubt slowly leave her mother's face. "It was a surprise for you all." She added while staring at the core four's parents. "But the press ruined it, I guess." The pixie shrugged. Her eyes were dying to see emerald green proud eyes staring at her own ones, but the expression her mom had at the moment was not easy to read.

"Oh, poppet!" Maleficent exclaimed as she stood up and walked towards her daughter. She pulled her chin up gently. Mal was exited beyond believe, was it finally happening? Was her mother finally proud of her? "You are so simple minded." She said, with pity staining her words as she caressed her daughter's face. The purplette's heart broke for the millionth time in her life; she would have preferred being slapped or yelled at. "I mean, it was smart, but not good enough dear." It was never enough. "Ugh. You remember me so much of your father sometimes. Dreaming big with so little planning, low goals." The pixie shuddered slightly at the mention of her father; a kind man, a good man. A dead man, who was now only a ghost that lived in his daughters' most treasured memories.

"Surely what we did can be of some use, right?" the purplette started to fidget nervously with her fingers. Her voice sounded like the one of a small child, looking for her guardian's comfort, instead of the street smart teenager she was. Maleficent displayed a brief moment of mercy, and tried to actually give a thought at her daughter's hidden plea. After a couple of seconds, which for the petite pixie seemed like years, her eyes sparked with malice. Mal knew that look, her mother had found the way to use this in their favor.

"It can be…" Traced the horned lady in a soft menacing voice. "It will be. There's a way. It's actually a plan I had been pondering about for a while." Though the previous rejection was still fresh, Mal couldn't help but smile slightly. "You need to gain the trust of those stuck up imbeciles, yes. And then you bring one of those brats here, after a decent amount of time of course, to lessen suspicions, and give us time to…" the pixie's mother was now mumbling to herself, the sentences she mouthed were erratic, and the purple haired girl was struggling to follow the threat of Maleficent's words. "And we hit the jackpot once we get the ransom!"

"You mean kidnapping." Mal wasn't asking, she was stating. "So, we are the bait..." she felt slightly insulted; the horned lady didn't have faith in her, at least not enough to let her be in charge.

"Exactly," replied Maleficent coolly. "Do you have a problem with that, poppet?" the woman asked with an overly raised eyebrow. Daring her daughter to complain.

"No mother. None whatsoever." The purple haired girl lowered her gaze. She never mouthed her feelings, and wasn't about to start now.

"That's my little girl!" said the woman wrapping her arm around her daughters' shoulders, making the poor thing flinch in the process. "Now, it can't just be ANY rich brat Mal," the girl's mother continued. "It has to be a filthy rich one. One whose parents will spare no thought in giving whichever ridiculous amount of money we ask. Got it?" Mal nodded at her mother's question, trying to look determined. "Good. You just have to give me names and info, and I will pick the lucky winner out of them all. Understand?" Once again the pixie girl nodded lightly, her mother booped her in the nose; that woman was an emotional roller coaster, especially with Mal. "DIABLO!" she screamed loudly. Mal tried to pull away, the sudden scream was made right next to her ear, and it really did hurt. Her mother, oblivious to her deafening voice, pulled the girl back against her.

From one of the many secret doors that led to the meeting hall, a dark figure made its entrance. The man was not any thug; he was Maleficent's right hand, and perhaps something rather different than just an employee. More important to her than even her daughter, thought Mal, as soon as she saw the goon dressed in black approach them. "You called, ma'am?" his voice was deep and monotonous, he looked like a living corpse, with grey skin and sunken eyes.

"Yes, my darling." The horned lady replied while letting her daughter go and walking closer to the 'living corpse'. "I need you to escort this four," she pointed at the members of the gang the pixie girl leaded, "take them to Auradon County bay in your boat. They know where to go from there." Diablo bowed slightly at his boss' command.

A storm is on its way

"Oh yes, I was so scared!" Audrey spoke with a dramatic expression, which immediately changed to a bright smile and a pose when she felt the flashes in her face.

"How is the president's son?" asked a reporter, pushing a microphone towards the brunette beauty. Her answer got muffled by the horde of reporters and photographers surrounding her, though her excitement could be easily perceived. She didn't mind the excessive stalking and shoving of the press, in fact she loved it.

Far away, on a distant lunch table, covered by a cap and dark sunglasses, Ben tried to go unnoticed and took another bite from his sandwich. "Excuse me, sir! Have you seen my friend Ben?" joked Lonnie, taking a sit in front of him, and placing her food tray on the table. "So why are we all 007 today?" Ben was chewing so instead of answering he pointed his head towards the direction where Audrey was narrating her 'near death experience'. "You guys should get married." commented the black silky haired girl out of the sudden, causing his friend to choke on the piece of bread he was attempting to eat. "It was a joke, relax!" she said laughing. The boy of the hazel green eyes took a big sip of water from his bottle. "But seriously, you should break up with Audrey, look for the mysterious girl with the purple hair, and ride towards the horizon together…" She made a gesture with both of her hands towards the sun, while Ben entered to yet another cough fit with the water he had just drank.

"Anything else you would like to add?" Asked the hazel green eyed boy with a raspy voice, but an amused smile on his lips. Just then, another tray joined theirs. It was Doug, a nice boy with sky blue eyes and blonde hair. He was not that tall, nor muscled, not at all, but what he lacked in body mass, he had in brains.

"Press is still obsessed with the limo thing, ah?" asked the blue eyed boy as soon as he took a sit between his two best friends.

"And Audrey is still obsessed with the press," replied Lonnie. She and Doug laughed out loud while Ben smiled and shook his head.

"Guys, she went through a tough situation. Maybe it's her way of coping with it." The hazel green eyed boy spoke, his usual kind tone staining every word.

"Yeah, sure. And Ben's way of coping with it is keeping one of the spoken portraits on his nightstand." The alluded boy's cheeks turned bright pink, an expression of 'you just sold me out' in a puppy like way, took over his features. Lonnie laughed at this. "What?! It's not like I said whose portrait…" she took a bite out of the pear she was holding and smiled, once again, having way too much fun at his friend's reaction over this particular subject.

"Wow! What did I miss?" asked Doug, suddenly intrigued. Lonnie stared at Ben smiling and also waiting to see if Be was going to answer Doug's question.

"What I am going to miss is my last class, if I don't hurry." The hazel green eyed boy replied as he grabbed his empty tray, avoiding the queery. He chuckled as his two friends stared at him with disappointment, they definitely wanted to keep up with the awkward subject. "See you tomorrow!" he replied as he walked away.

He couldn't wait for the last bell to ring. It had been a stressing day, to say the least. The press had been stalking the school all day long, his father had to intervene and asked national security to keep them at bay. Though not even that was enough to keep those vultures away. Last class was literature, one of Ben's favorites. The lesson of the day was about Shakespeare, particularly his sonnets.

"When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see, for all the day they view things unrespected; but when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee," The teacher read sonnet forty three out loud for the class. And for a reason unbeknown to Ben, his mind wondered to a certain someone's emerald green eyes. He had a dream about her the other night, he told no one of course. The hazel greened eye boy tried to convince himself it was just the aftershock, but if that was it, then why hadn't it been a nightmare? He stared outside the classroom window, and realized a storm was coming. It was right above the sea, where Villa Isle was.

He had been so lost in thought, and denial, that when the awaited bell finally rang, he missed it. "Ben!" a voice called his name, evoking no answer from the boy. "Ben!" he blinked a couple of times at the insistence, his ears, however, were drowned in a dream world, his sight fixed on a mirage of nonexistent green eyes, staring back at him. "BEEEN!" he suddenly woke up to reality. Audrey was staring at him with annoyance written all over her face. "Class is over. Time for us to leave!" she stumped one foot on the floor.

"Sorry, I guess I am just tired. Still not feeling that well." the boy replied politely. "Do you want me to help you with those?" he then suggested gently, pointing at her books. On his face, the same kind smile he always had.

"Ugh! Thought you would never ask, Bennyboo!" the tone in her voice denoted exasperation as she handed him her things and proceeded to walk outside of the classroom, not noticing the boy had flinched slightly, due to not being fully recovered. Ben followed her right after picking up his bag.

In the limo, the ride was being far from silent. Audrey had decided to tell Ben all about her 'awful day' because she felt the press wasn't letting her breath. She also told him about how the other girls were being extra annoying, because they all were after her, just to get some attention. The babbling kept on going for what felt like ages. Even Harold, the new driver while Dong recovered from his injuries, was starting to get a migraine due to the constant one sided conversation.

"Bennyboo! You haven't said a word since we left the school!" she said pouting. No kidding! Thought Harold as he heard the girl's complain.

"I'm sorry. I know today must have been tough on you too, uh?" He grabbed one of her hands in his and squeezed it lightly. Yeah right! Thought the driver once again, but quickly noticed that he must have muttered it out loud. "Harold?" asked Ben, not having heard what the man had said. Lucky for him, Audrey was too self-absorbed in her own little world as to even pay attention to the real one.

"I am sorry sir, I was just complaining about the weather." Ben nodded and smiled, he had also realized it was an especially grey day. "A storm is approaching."

"Yes, you are right. I noticed it too when I was in class…" The hazel green eyed boy could feel something was coming his way. It was a storm, but was it something bad? His heart hurt in anticipation of what was about to come. But was it really hurting, or was it longing? The ride then stopped in front of an elegant mansion, however, this was not his house, it was Audrey's.

"Don't forget, tomorrow is my granny's birthday!" she reminded the boy, opened the door of the car, and then placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Bye Bennyboo!" with that she closed the door. The kiss she had planted on his lips felt cold, ice cold, and failed to warm the young boy's heart, which had been restless for the past couple of days.

"Let's go home Harold" the boy spoke as soon as he saw his girlfriend enter the huge mansion. "Let's go home…" he repeated to himself. The storm was now over Auradon County.

The Storm

The boat they were travelling in, had a stench that resembled that of a thousand rotten corpses, it was covered on dubious stains that looked like blood and pieces of brain splattered all over the floor. The thing is, Mal was sure it didn't just look like it… it WAS it, specially being Diablo's boat. The scene held an eerie resemblance to a modern day Charon, helping lost souls cross from one side to the other, only this time, the deceased were travelling to the living realm, not the other way around. She felt a queasy feeling invade her senses, a torturous memory played in her mind.

 _Her eyes were filled with tears, she was just a small toddler; a desperate small toddler, alone at night, in the middle of the street. "Daddy!" her broken voice yelled, piercing the night. "Daddy!" there was blood on her little hands, and as she dried the tears from her face she smudged it all over her porcelain white skin; a terrifying and heart breaking contrast._

"Mal?" asked a worried Jay at the torturous glint staining her eyes. "Are you feeling ok?" the muscled boy laid a hand on her shoulder, but the girl shoved it away.

"I'm fine!" she retorted, a bit too harshly. "I am just dizzy, because of this damn sea," the pixie girl then kicked the ship's old wood making it crunch under her boot. She let herself fall on her sit, and wrapped her arms around her chest.

Jay knew that Mal sometimes got like this, instead of feeling hurt by her actions, he just smiled lightly at her. "I know! Tell me about it." He commented.

The pixie girl stared at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "Lucky for us we have nothing to puke." Her voice sounding lighter this time. A crocked smile on the corner of her lips. That was the pixie's way of saying 'I am sorry for snapping at you', the boy took it gladly by chuckling after her retort.

"Couldn't you have gotten us a better ride, Diablo?" the purple haired girl bluntly asked at the thug that was escorting them. "I mean, not that this is not beautiful," she rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow, looking much like her mother. "But it shows how messy you are with your work." the petite girl had a knack for getting into the dreadful creature's nerves. He suddenly reached for her, but the smart pixie dodged just in time. "Wow! Easy big D! My mother wouldn't want me getting hurt before completing this mission now, would she?" the thug acknowledged the truth behind the girl's mockery and sat back down, with a hiss trapped in his chest. Mal knew the man in question was dangerous, but she had never been too afraid to face risks. Though he rubbed her the wrong way, she liked proving herself superior to him, even though this was not the case for her mother.

Evie's eyes suddenly widened in realization. Had she heard what she had just heard? The information was perhaps a bit too much for someone that wasn't as exposed to those kind of situations as Mal was. And though the question sounded silly, after the obvious implicit answer, she asked. "Is this boat used for… what I think it is used for, M?" she had said it in a whisper, close to her friend's ear. The purplette turned her attention towards the bluette and nodded.

"This is a boat," the pixie was carefully searching for the right words, "for getting rid of trash." She then took a deep breath and continued. "And by trash, I don't mean trash…" the purplette tried her hardest not freak her friend out, but she could clearly see distress showing on the blue haired girl's face. "But hey! At least it looks like it's going to rain…" Mal added quickly.

"And how is that a good thing?" asked Evie as a loud thunder confirmed what the pixie had just predicted. Both girls looked up at the dark clouds, a strong breeze ruffling with their hairs.

"Wellp," Mal popped the p, "we won't stink to murder once we get to Auradon County." she stated in an attempt to sound darkly funny, hiding a light flash of fear in her eyes. The purple haired girl had never learned how to swim, if the storm was strong enough to flip the feeble boat then…

It would have been fine, if it had been just some harmless little rain, but the weather had decided to punish them for their sins. Water was falling from the sky as if Niagara Falls had moved to the cloud above their heads. The boat shook violently from one side to another, and Mal's nails were clinging to the wood under her sit for dear life. When they finally made it to shore, the entire 'crew' was more than just soaking wet. The first person to exit the boat, once they were on firm land, was Diablo. The rain was as strong as it had been, if not more, but the man looked unfazed. He really did resembled a walking dead, thought Mal as her shaky body stood up and finally set a foot on the sand, her boots making a squishy sound at the contact.

Once all four kids were out of the stinking piece of wood Diablo dared to call a boat, the vulture man pushed the boat back into the water and boarded it. "At what time do you come back for us?!" asked Carlos a bit too innocently. "Hey!" he pressed when the boat started to float away. "Hey! Wait!" he run a couple of steps towards it but was held back by a stern grip on his upper arm.

"Forget it, man!" The one stopping the freckled boy had been Jay. "We are on our own!" After this sentence, the bulky boy motioned his head towards Auradon County. The sound of the incessant deluge was making the fact of listening to each other hard.

"So, is he not coming back?!" asked Carlos once again. Mal rolled her eyes and wrapped and arm around her friend's shoulder, pulling him with her while the other two followed their steps.

"No, he is not!" Mal broke the bad news to the poor little guy. "And we better go now, before this storm gets any worse!" The freckled boy looked confused and worried, but nodded at his leader's words. The pixie girl let the white haired boy go and then spoke to all of the Dragon's Lair members. "We have to move and find the highway!" And with that, of they went.

As they left the beach and approached civilization, their jaws dropped. The place was way beyond their wildest dreams. Beautiful mansions at the distance, clean wide streets, surrounded by vegetation and flowers. Not even the current rain could diminish its beauty. So this is Auradon County, thought Mal.

"M, what if we don't catch a ride to take us to the white house!?" asked Evie, as she tried her best to clean her face from the smeared makeup.

"Then we walk, E!" the pixie announced with a smile, feeling a new kind of pull deep inside of her. "We walk…" she muttered under her breath with chattery teeth. She hugged herself as she walked down the immaculate streets of this new world, guarded as always, by her unconditional three.

The Eye of the Storm PT1

Ben had arrived home not so long ago. A warm coffee mug was on his right hand, and some papers were placed on the beautiful Victorian desk in front of him. He was wearing a pair of glasses with golden rims that accentuated his prince like look and his hair was slightly messy, reveling in all the right places. He took a sip from his coffee, when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Yes?" the boy kindly asked, removing his glasses and placing them on the table, next to his mug.

"I am sorry to disturb you, sir." Mr. Lumiere, the butler, stood next to the half opened door of the president's son's studio. "But a situation has arised, and I am sure it will be of your interest."

"Something bad happened? Are my parents ok?" the boy quickly asked with concerned eyes. He stood up in a heartbeat.

"No, sir. Nothing like that, not at all." The man in question cleared his throat. "Four visitors were almost thrown out by security." Four, Ben's heart started to beat faster, he opened his mouth slightly without making a single sound. "But then I saw their identities. I stopped the situation, and asked them to wait for you at the reception hall. So-"

The guy with the golden hair did not wait for his old servant to even finish the story. He grabbed his jacket and rushed outside. "Thank you, Lumiere!" he patted the man's shoulder, and in the blink of an eye, the president's son was out of the room.

"You are welcome, sir." Replied the old man with a warm smile, as he spotted the piece of paper one of the cleaning ladies had found the other day. "Ah! Young love!" the butler spoke to himself while closing the studio's door.

Evie looked excited beyond belief. Her eyes wondered around every single detail; she had never been, or even dreamed, of a place like this. The sealing was as tall as a three stored building, all the walls were wrapped up in elegant wallpaper, multicolored flowers fell from the windows, and there was a fountain that had the most exquisite of sculptures, placed right in the middle. Those beautiful decorations made her forget all about her real life.

On the other hand, Mal, had been fussing in her sit awkwardly. It was annoyingly soft and perfect, it made her feel inadequate, out of place. She hated that feeling. "Guys! We have to stay focused!" reprimanded the gang's leader, when she noticed that Carlos and Jay were too busy engulfing snacks from a small table next to the waiting couches. She felt her stomach grumble at the sight of food, but she resisted; she had more important things to do. "Guys! Could yo-" but her sentence was cut short. In one of the many corridors that led to the reception, the president's son stood with a regal, yet humble posture. His gentle eyes stuck on hers, just as it had happened that night. He walked and stood beside the soaking wet figures, not able to stare away from the emerald green that bewitched him.

For some reason, Ben's mind recited the last two lines of a sonnet he had heard earlier that day. _All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright days when dreams do show thee me._ But his mind was quick to add 'And storms blinding sun when I see thee.' He quickly shook his head trying to regain composure, though he realized he had remained silent for perhaps a bit too long.

"Cat got your tongue, Ben?" the voice of the pixie took everyone by surprise. The familiarity in which she used the name of a complete stranger shocked the receptionist, whom up till now had been terribly uncomfortable by the presence of the odd teens. But Ben seemed comfortable with it, and the ones closest to him would say, even flattered, genuinely amused.

* * *

*New chapters uploads will depend on length. Long chapters every two weeks, regular chapters once a week. This one in particular was a long one.

*I hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you have the time, please write a review. It totally makes my day and inspires me to keep writing this story.


	4. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Story inspired by the song 'Human' by Rag'n'Bone Man & Tokio Myers version of the same song.**

 **Chapter inspired by the song 'Empire' by Of Monsters and Men**

 **If you like this fanfic and wish it to continue, please write a review and fav/follow the story.**

Thank you so much to **Adhara Sophie** , **pinksakura271** and **Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30** for their amazing reviews! You guys rock! This chapter is for you!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE**

The Eye of the Storm PT2

The president's son smiled widely at the witty purplette, who almost succumbed to the sudden need of mirroring him, but suppressed it before it could see the light. "I don't know about that, but rain sure got your clothes by the looks of it." The boy with the hazel green eyes was something else, Mal was not expecting that answer. Was he taking up the habit of startling her?

"Oh, this?" the pixie motioned at her friends drenched attires and her own. "This is our style, muddy boots and all. Dripping hair is definitely a plus. What? You digging it?"

"Totally." He answered as amused as the petite girl speaking to him. "I heard the soaking wet trend is taking over European fashion these days." Ben chuckled, and was rewarded by the emerald eyed girl echoing his laughter. "But hey, if you guys are in the mood for… a drier look, I have some empty rooms where you can change into something warmer." Three heads quickly nodded at the boy's words, while a fourth one rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Would it be rude for us to decline your offer?" the tone coloring Mal's voice was playful, and the smile that had been previously hidden now surfaced with a newfound ease, her dimpled cheeks showing clearly.

"I would be crushed." He did a silly little wink attempting to be funny, the purplette's heart immediately skipped a beat. Was she blushing? She was quick to correct herself, gaining her 'coolness' back in a matter of seconds. Hopefully the boy hadn't noticed it… but then again, she was all he was seeing at the moment.

"Then I guess we are forced to accept it. Oh well…" the purple haired girl sighed, feigning defeat.

"I guess so. Lumiere will show you around, and provide you with something to wear while we tend to your current clothes' situation." It was odd, witnessing someone as nice as he was.

Just as he mentioned the name, the white haired man walked into the picture. He had been hearing the curious exchange between his young master and the mysterious girl, and he was glad to see a side of Ben he hadn't witnessed since a couple of years back. "As you command, sir." The Dragon's Lair's kids were happy to see it was no other than the man who had kept them from being dragged out of the sumptuous mansion at their arrival. They kind of already liked the old dude.

"There will be time for a proper introduction later." The president's son stated, while the four newcomers followed the white haired gentleman up the main hall stairs.

"Perhaps! Who knows…" replied Mal right before turning around the corner and disappearing behind a golden embroidered column. That girl had a strange and strong effect on the young boy's core, but his mind tried to explain it with gratitude. If only he knew… he was caught in the middle of the storm's eye.

Labyrinths and Minotaurs

After the boys walked through one of the magnificent carved doors, and chanted in victory at the sight of what awaited them inside, only Mal and Evie were left following the steps of Lumiere. The blue haired girl waited for the man dressed as a penguin to be at a certain distance, and eyed her gang mate with a questioning glare.

"What?" asked the purplette, awkward at the feeling of being discovered, but… exactly at what was she being discovered?

"You two were totally flirting back there." the pixie girl's eyes widened at the bluette's sudden whisper.

"What!?" Mal was quietly screaming now. "Did not." She puffed in a childlike way.

"Did too." Evie replied, clearly entertained.

"Well E, you should learn the difference between playing the game and actually flirting." The petite leader raised a daring eyebrow at the bluette's accusation. "In case you have forgotten, we need to get close to these people." And they truly needed to do so, though Mal knew she was lying. She hadn't been acting earlier that day, same thing that night with the limo incident; her unconscious actions made her feel weak, she despised that feeling.

The blue haired girl was about to keep up with the friendly pestering, but stopped death on her tracks at the murderous stare Mal was directing her way. "Got it. No flirting." Evie raised her hands, surrendering at her attempts of getting an honest confession from the pixie's lips. "Good move." She added, trying to appease the purplette.

"Ladies?" a voice echoed from the far end of the insanely long corridor. "I do not mean to disturb your conversation, but staying behind is not recommended. It's easy to get lost in this place, if you are not familiar with it." Both girls felt a cold sensation run down their spines. They had completely forgotten about their surroundings. If the butler had heard them, that meant they could be under suspicion. But when both girls reached the man in question, there were no signs of him acting differently. So they assumed they were off the hook, for now.

While Evie and Mal arrived to their assigned dorm, the boys had been completely trashing their own out of excitement. There were mud prints on the floor, their boots were on the small white sofas causing them to turn brown, the huge flat screen was on a music channel with the volume at max, Carlos was jumping up and down on one of the two king sized beds, the covers and bed sheets were splattered all over the room, and a towel wrapped Jay came out from the bathroom; dampening the luxurious floor as he walked barefooted.

"Man, that shower is awesome!" commented the muscled hoy as he shook his head, sending water projectiles in all directions.

The freckled boy nodded as he bounced over and over and over again. "And" jump "you should" higher jump "try this" jump with a twirl "bed" final jump "it is super soft!" perfect landing. Carlos was now laying on his back trying to catch his breath. He had never felt so alive or so comfortable in his entire life. The red fil a fil shirt and vetreli black pants they had borrowed him felt like clouds around his skin.

"I'll definitely do." Commented the boy with the slanted eyes as he opened the huge door.

"Wait." the white haired kid rolled to a side in a rush and stood up. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing that half naked Jay was about to walk outside the room and wonder the mansion's corridors.

"Clothes don't fit me. I need to get some new ones." The clothes that were given to the boys belonged to Ben, and though Carlos' ones didn't fit him all that well either; they were more on the loose side, the ones Jay got were a bit too tight to even look remotely presentable.

"Ok, but don't take too long. Mal will surely come looking for us soon, you know, for instructions." Jay nodded, knowing that the purplette was probably already on her way. After all, they were on a mission. When the door clicked shut, the freckled teen turned his attention to the TV.

Most doors were locked, and Jay could have sworn that for the past fifteen minutes he had been walking in circles. The other thing he didn't take long to notice, was that during this entire time, he had not crossed paths with a single soul. This was a tricky house to explore, even trickier than Maleficent's fortress, that's how she called her hideaway-slash-house; a big abandoned factory with many secret passages, and cellars that looked like dungeons. At least this place was not as deathly as the other one. And then he bumped into the first living creature of the unwanted tour.

"Oh my god!" the girl tried to strike him on the jaw with her elbow, but the bulky teen was quick to dodge. "Who the heck are you, creep?!" she asked, taking a defensive position, which slightly relaxed once she took on the face of the stranger. Yes… he was one of the guys that saved Ben that day, one of the four spoken portraits the press was so eagerly showing.

"The name is Jay" the muscled guy took on a 'sexy pose' and displayed his smolder. At this the silky haired girl gave him an unimpressed look. Jay went back to acting normal, a bit alarmed, as his charms were not working.

"I'm Lonnie." The teen standing in front of him shrugged lightly. "You saved Ben that night, didn't you? I mean, alongside other three. Am I right?" her face lit up with a grateful smile.

"Pretty boy? Yeah we did." Lonnie chuckled at the nickname he had given to one of her best friends.

"Thank you! So, so much." The girl extended her hand towards the muscled boy. He also reached out in order to shake it. What he didn't realize, was that he had left the piece of cloth wrapping his body unattended, it slid down his knees and landed next to his feet with a soft thud.

"Wow!" the girl quickly retracted her hand and placed it over her eyes. "I did not need to see that." Her cheeks flushed deeply under the shadow the hand on her face casted.

"I- that was not- I mean…" Jay was beyond embarrassed. He picked up the towel in a swift movement and fidgeted nervously with it around his hips, in order to secure it once again.

"It's, hmm, It's ok." Lonnie gulped trying to find the right words, still keeping her hand tightly pressed against her eyes. "Why were you walking like that, anyway?"

"Storm caught us on our way here." The boy explained while keeping his head down. His eyes locked on the towel he was attempting to secure. "Pretty boy… I mean Ben, offered us some clothes while ours got a chance to dry off. But they were not exactly my size." Once he secured the towel, he dared to glance up, only to see that Lonnie was still covering her eyes. "You can look now."

The teen with the silky black hair slowly uncovered her eyes, an uncomfortable laugh erupted from their lips; both actively avoiding to stare directly at each other. "I can get you something to wear from Ben's dad." Their orbs met for the briefest of moments, but Jay broke the contact, followed by Lonnie soon after.

"You mean the president's clothes?" he raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the situation.

"Yes." She replied in a casual way, finally getting over the previous shock. "I don't think he will mind at all. He is a cool guy. And besides, you saved his son's live. That's a biiiig plus." She said this amused, as if stating the obvious. Strangely enough, at least for the girl, Jay's face turned into a confused expression. What does saving his son's life had anything to do with the man not minding him taking his stuff? In his world those two things were definitely not connected.

"Trust me, it's okay." Lonnie reassured the boy, assuming his reaction was due to modesty. But the real reason couldn't have been further from that.

"If you say so." The bulky teen was not fully convinced yet. But, why say no? "Lead the way." Jay made a hand gesture, signaling her to start walking in front of him.

"So how long have you been lost?" she knew that the White House was not an easy place to mosey around, at least no without a map, hypothetically speaking of course.

"I wasn't lost." Jay denied, making an attempt to keep his dignity; or at least what was left of it. That day had been rough!

"Oh please!" commented Lonnie, both burst out laughing after a silent stare discussion. As Jay told her about the parts of the day that wouldn't compromise the plan, the pair disappeared down the complicated maze of halls.

Not so far away from Jay and Lonnie, inside of one of the many rooms, Mal was getting her hair brushed by a very excited bluette. "Ouch!" the pixie complained and tried to pull herself away from her friend's fingers, but Evie was having none of that, and moved the green eyed girl's head back to her.

"I am sorry M. I am almost done, promise." the girl with the mesmerizing brown orbs stated firmly, she passed the comb through some stubborn knots that refused to leave the purplette. "We need to look amazing! We are going to meet the president!" the fact that Evie was not hyperventilating out of pure thrill was a miracle. Before leaving, Lumiere had informed them about a dinner invitation as soon as the president and his wife got back from a meeting. However, Mal wasn't feeling as elated as the one treating her locks like a national emergency.

"I know." her brows furrowed in concentration. "That's why we need to go find the guys, and set a strategy, if we want this to work." The pixie started biting her little finger nail as her mind traced the many paths they could follow from there. Being a failure to her mother's eyes once more was not an option. "This can't be the last invitation, it is a lame thank you, if you ask me. We've got to find a way to keep in… OOUCH! Evie!" Mal managed to escape the blue haired girl's grasp this time, and crawled to the other side of the bed. "Ok, you are officially trying to rip my head off!"

"You always act like that each time someone tries to put that mane of yours in order." The bluette reprimanded Mal with her older sister tone of voice.

The purplette snickered at the irony. "One would say that after almost getting scalped by my mother on a daily basis, I would have eventually toughened up, uh?"

"You've been like this ever since you were eight and I nine. Old habits die hard." Both girls smiled at each other fondly. "Remember when the dolls from my mother's house babysat the two of us?" Mal nodded. "You definitely bit the hands of at least two of them. Poor things, they just wanted to put your hair up in a ponytail!"

"Did I?" asked Mal with a raised eyebrow and a crocked smile. "I guess you should be more careful then, or you could be next." The empty threat caused Evie to laugh. "Hey, I am being serious here."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, stand up. I want to stare at the full look." Though with a tired expression on her face, the petite girl obliged. "That dress is just… the first lady truly has a taste! Yellow really suites you, M." Evie stood up next to Mal and gently leaded her towards the mirror by the shoulders. "You should give props to the amazing hairstylist as well." A smug smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Who were those people in the mirror? Who was that girl with the soft yellow dress that landed right above her knees, with a tamed and shiny long purple bob cut and a yellow rose tucked behind her ear? And then, there was Evie… she had always been stunning, but the baby blue attire, her trademark delicate braid, and her hair dangling freely in beautiful blue waves down her back made her look like a supermodel. At least the bluette could play the part, thought Mal. She felt out of place. She couldn't wait for this mission to end already, or so she thought.

"Let's go, E." the petite girl smiled slightly and turned away. "We need to speak with the boys." Both gals then ventured towards the maze of halls, trusting only their memory to find the other two.

Though the corridors seemed endless and the intersections were constant, the girls were confident in the direction of their steps. Lucky for them, the surroundings started to grew more familiar by the minute.

"I think we are near to where we left them earlier…" emerald green orbs scanned the different doors and decorations, her senses heightening due to the silence and the extra focus she was now paying to every single detail. But Mal's eyes were not the ones to make the important discovery, her keen ears caught snippets of a conversation, someone was on the phone; Ben, she recognized.

"Mal, where are you going?" Evie was confused; the purplette had shifted directions suddenly, and her body language had changed. She was tiptoeing like a hunter that had just discovered game. "M, it's the other way arou-" the pixie had placed a hand against her friend's mouth and shushed her with a whisper. She pointed at a door behind them, and took her hand away from Evie's face. The bluette nodded once in understanding, and both teens pressed their ears against the door.

"Hey, don't worry." Ben's calmed voice made its way to the uninvited listeners. "I'll wear the grey suit tomorrow." Tomorrow… what exactly was happening tomorrow? There was a pause, probably time for the person on the other end to talk. "Audrey, I promise I won't wear the blue one." Ok, something regarding the scream queen of the limo. "Everybody will be there. It's your grandma's birthday party after all. Ok, bye." So, a party where everyone that's everyone was going to be present. They could work with that.

Snooping had its perks. Mal smirked at Evie, both girls had a wicked glint in their eyes. They were in sync. The next step was obvious; they had to get an invitation to that party.

* * *

*It took me a bit to write this because of two things; one, I've been working on a one shot that I will probably post on Sunday, and two, I am moving so it's been a couple of hectic weeks. Hugs!

*I hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you have the time, please write a review. It totally makes my day and inspires me to keep writing this story.


End file.
